


First Day Jitters

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Highschool AU, could be interpreted as hance, i mean if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio





	First Day Jitters

"Have a good day at school, mijo!" Lance's mother said, as Lance opened the car door.  
"I will, mamá." He replied, stepping out. He waved, before shutting the car door and heading towards the school.  
Lance adjusted the straps of his backpack, a hand-me-down from his older brother, who had just graduated. Lance, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about graduation just yet. He was looking forward to his first day of grade 10, and, since they had just moved, his first day at Altea High School. Lance was a bit nervous, but he was excited to make new friends.  
He stopped walking once he reached his locker, checking the slip of paper in his hand to make sure he had the right one, then grabbed the lock and began entering his combination. It took him a few tries to get it open, but eventually his locker door swung open. Lance took off his backpack and pulled out his schedule and the textbooks he would need for the day.  
As he shut his locker door, his excitement was slowly being taken over by the nerves. _What if nobody liked him? What if they all just thought he was annoying? What if they-_ he shook his head, cutting off his thoughts, and trying to convince himself that that was irrational. He was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. He repeated that to himself in his head like a mantra as he entered his homeroom class. _He was completely fine._

 

Lance's morning classes seemed to last forever. When he was finally dismissed for lunch, he practically sprinted to the cafeteria, only stopping once to check a map when he may have _slightly_ forgotten where it was. When he reached the cafeteria, he realised he didn't know where to sit. Everyone already had established friend-groups. He was just the weird new Cuban kid with no friends. Lance gripped his lunch bag tighter. He didn't want to bother anyone by trying to cram himself into their group. He turned around and walked straight back out of the lunchroom. _I guess I'll just eat in the library._

 

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Lance went to his classes. He may or may not have gotten lost once or twice on his way to said classes. When the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Lance made his way to his locker. He quickly unlocked it, and put his books inside, grabbing his backpack. Just as he swung it over his shoulder another teenager walked up and began unlocking the locker next to Lance's. He looked about Lance's age. He was tall, quite a bit taller than Lance, and he wore an orange bandanna around his head. "Hi!" The tall boy said, looking over at his locker-neighbor. Lance panicked at the unexpected human interaction, and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Hey there, hunk~" he said, his voice flirty, and way calmer than Lance had been expecting, and Lance wanted to punch himself. What could he say? He flirted when he was nervous. For a moment, the guy just stood there. Lance prayed that maybe he hadn't heard him.  
"Did you just _flirt_ with me?"  
Fuck.  
"Whaaattt??? Nooooo." Lance said awkwardly. Damn it, where was a good explanation when a guy needed one. "Why would I do thaaattt??"  
The other boy looked at him blankly, blinking, and then did something Lance hadn't been expecting. He doubled over and burst out laughing. Lance laughed too. His heart was pounding, and he was a little dizzy, so he laughed.

Once both teens had stopped laughing, the awkward atmosphere had cleared slightly.  
"It's okay, dude." The other boy said.  
"What's okay?"  
"You flirting with me. Being gay, or bi, or whatever. I don't mind."  
"...Really?"  
"Yeah man, Its fine. I don't mind. I'm mean, I'm _pan._ Well, panromantic. I'm actually asexual, but semantics, whatever. It's fine. All that is... fine." He trailed off awkwardly.  
"Sorry about that." Lance said  
"About what?"  
"Y'know, the flirting. I kinda panicked. Said the first thing that popped into my head."  
"And..." Said the guy, "that just happened to be a pick up line?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. It's a quirk." Lance replied, laughing weakly.  
The guy shrugged, and began putting away his textbooks. "I didn't see you at lunch today." The guy observed, changing the subject for the sake of the obviously uncomfortable Lance. "Why was that?"  
"Oh..." Lance started, "I... I ate in the library today. There weren't any empty tables, and I didn't want to bother anyone by joining theirs."  
"Why don't you sit with us tomorrow?" The big guy suggested, grinning.  
""Us"?" Lance questioned.  
"Me and my friends Pidge and Keith." He clarified.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."  
"Yeah, totally. And you won't be any trouble, dude. I mean, Keith might be a little prickly at first, but he's like that with everyone. I promise he's nice once you get to know him better."  
"Well if you're sure it won't be an issue, okay." Lance gave in.  
It would be good to make some friends here. Especially if Pidge and Keith were as accepting as their friend here was.  
"I should go." The guy said suddenly. "I don't want to miss the bus."  
"Good idea." Said Lance, "See you tomorrow?"  
"Totally. See ya!" He waved, and turned away, waking quickly in the direction of the exit to the bus area.  
"Bye." Said Lance quietly. He stood there waving until the guy was out of sight before realising he didn't even know his new friend's name. Well, Lance thought, he supposed he would figure it out tomorrow at lunch. Lance smiled. He _had_ been looking forward to making friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio


End file.
